


An original Camp Half-Blood Story

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), Raising the Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: So besides being the goddess of magic i also found out Hecate was the goddess of necromancy. Now i just really want a story between someone from Hecate's cabin and someone from Hades' cabin falling in love and doing dark magic together.





	An original Camp Half-Blood Story

“WHO DID IT!” David stood in the door way of Cabin 20. He knew he wasn’t very threatening, he was skinny as a rail of one thing. For another it was the middle of the night so he was in t-shirt and his boxers. He’d forgotten to put his hair into rows so one half of his nimbus of red-brown hair was flattened against his head. David knew he wasn’t scary not like his older half-brother Nico who was a legend at camp. Most of the time that was fine, he was happy to be the quiet kid who was shy.

Not tonight though, someone, someone in this cabin had done something unspeakable. “WHO!” he demanded again swinging the stygian iron knife that had once been Nico’s around. “what are you talking about?” a blonde haired girl name Rachel glared at him from her bed. He did quick mental math, there should be 6 campers in Cabin 20, Hecate’s children, 2 girls and 4 boys. He counted, 2 girls in bed and 3 boys. He should have known.

He started stalking down the Cabin toward the curtained off back of the building. “You leave my brother alone” A chubby Asian boy of about 9 stuck out his chin defiantly. It took David a long second to remember his name, Arthur, he was a year rounder. “It’ll be okay Arthur, go to sleep I just need to talk to him” He walked to the dark velvet curtain and pulled it open. “morning sunshine” Sebastian was sitting in one of the over stuffed arm chairs. 

Sebastian was the whitest person David had ever seen, his hair was shaved away on either side of his head leaving a messy semi-mohawk on the top of his head. His hair was long, dyed 3 shades of blue fading into each other, with a dark navy at the roots and a periwinkle blue at tips. David wondered if he used magic to get that effect or was just good with hair dye. Sebastian was dressed even though it was the middle of the night. He wore his usual uniform of Doc Martin boots, black skinny jeans covered in patches and rips and seemingly held together with safety pins. He was wearing a ratty black t-shirt for a band David wasn’t really sure was real, and his arms were covered in wrist bands and his fingers had as many rings. 

When Sebastian first came to camp everyone assumed he was a son of Hades. The clothes, sarcasm, he seemed like Nico returned, everyone said so, even Nico. That and he could speak to the dead, it came so naturally to him, in a way it hadn’t for David. All of it burned David who no one had guessed would be Hades’ son before he was claimed a week into camp, nearly 4 years ago when he was 12. Everyone had been shocked a year ago when it was Hecate not Hades who claimed Sebastian at the start of last summer. 

Everyone later said things about it making sense. How no kid of the Big 3 could have made it on their own till they were 16. How Hecate was the Goddess of ghosts, and necromancy, so some of her children would surely relate more to that side of her than light and magic the way most did. None of it helped David feel less like Sebastian was the better son of Hades than him even though Sebastian wasn’t Hades’ son at all.

“What did you do!” David pointed the blade in Sebastian’s face. “will you sit down and put that away?” Sebastian sighed with a wave of his hand the curtain closed behind David. grudgingly David sat down but kept the sword in his lap. “Well what do you think I did sunshine?” 

“it’s three in the god’s damn morning Sebastian!”

“please for the millionth time call me Seb?” not gonna happen David thought

“and I think you raised the dead!”

“oh in that case I’m guilty” David sputtered “you! you.. what! that’s that’s a…. It’s blasphemy” he half shouted half whispered it. “first off, my siblings can’t hear you the curtain is charmed for privacy, secondly it seems fine when you do it”

“that’s different!” he was shouting now

“why? because you’re the son of the Big 3 so you can break whatever rules of reality you like?” Sebastian sounded annoyed. 

“what? no!” was it? “what I do is different, it’s like, work release, you’re doing a full jail break” it was the best he could do at 3am. Sebastian smiled at him “well I sent him right back”

“what? why?”

“I really just wanted your attention, couldn’t think of another way to get a cute boy to come running to my cabin in the middle of the night in his underpants” David was one of the few black people he knew who was light enough that you could tell when he was blushing, which he was. This was the other reason he hated Sebastian he was unbelievably hot and a flirt. He got up and stalked out with Sebastian’s laugher ringing through Cabin 20. “see you tomorrow sunshine!”


End file.
